What is she?
by Machiko-Chan
Summary: Inuyasha is finally starting to come to terms… what will he do? I decided to keep going... I was bored.
1. WENCH!

Description: Inuyasha is finally starting to come to terms… what will he do?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! Rumiko Takahashi-san is the best!

-----------------------------------------------Chapter 1-------------------------------------------------

She was there, lying down in the green grass at the edge of the lake, the crystal blue water contrasting with her light creamy skin, sakura blossoms falling down around her, making her look like a princess as she reached for them.

And he sat there watching, in the tree above, unnoticed.

Or so he thought.

"Inuyasha… come down here… I know you're there!" she called, and turned to the tree he sat in.

"How in hell did you know I was there, Kagome?" said Inuyasha, as he jumped of the tree and crouched next to her.

"I can just tell." she said smiling at him her beautiful smile.

B-BUMP. B-BUMP.

"GEH!" he jumped up suddenly.

"Eh? Inuyasha…? Are you okay?" Kagome said, cocking her head to the side.

'What the hell did she just do to me! Damn woman!'

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just thought I heard something is all." he lied.

And he thought she couldn't tell.

"All right, sure Inuyasha." she said, as she got up and brushed herself.

She then proceeded to stretch, and in doing so, gave Inuyasha a very good view of her upper legs.

'…Why is it so hot now…? …She actually has kinda nice legs…' he thought as he cocked his head.

She caught him staring, blushed, and threw a stick at him.

"HENTAI! SIT!" she screamed.

"ACKGH! You damn wench! It's your fault for stretching like that!" he said blushing madly.

"You didn't have to look!" she said, blushing back.

At this, Inuyasha was speechless.

"Du…bu…well…DAMN YOU WENCH!" He said, storming off.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, INUYASHA! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome screamed.

A faraway voice was heard.

"DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID WENCH!"

And while he lay there, he contemplated something.

'Why the hell did I… like that…?'

-------------------------------------------------oWaRi--------------------------------------------------

Well, it's short, but it's only a beginning chapter.

Review Please!

Arigatoo!

Machiko-chan


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: Takahashi-san owns Inu-kun. I don't.

_(Recap)_

"_All right, sure Inuyasha." she said, as she got up and brushed herself._

_She then proceeded to stretch, and in doing so, gave Inuyasha a very good view of her upper legs._

'…_Why is it so hot now…? …She actually has kinda nice legs…' he thought as he cocked his head._

_She caught him staring, blushed, and threw a stick at him._

"_HENTAI! SIT!" she screamed._

"_ACKGH! You damn wench! It's your fault for stretching like that!" he said blushing madly._

"_You didn't have to look!" she said, blushing back._

_At this, Inuyasha was speechless._

"_Du…bu…well…DAMN YOU WENCH!" He said, storming off._

"_OH NO YOU DON'T, INUYASHA! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome screamed._

_A faraway voice was heard._

"_DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID WENCH!"_

_And while he lay there, he contemplated something._

'_Why the hell did I… like that…?'_

--------------------------------Chapter 2------------------------------------

As Kagome walked back to Kaede's hut, she couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha had been way too predictable lately, and his feelings were starting to show. Then again, once she figured it out, she saw everything he did in a whole new light.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been traveling together for almost two years now.

'I can remember that day so clearly…' she thought dreamily.

About two months ago, Kagome caught him looking at her. NO, I do not mean while she was taking a bath, you sick perverts… She caught him… staring intently, like he did to… to… Kikyo before…

Before she hurt him.

Kikyo had tricked Inuyasha once more, this time almost to the point of his death. She had attached a sacred ofuda, meant to separate the human and demon sides of Inuyasha, but she had made… modifications. The demon side would be killed instantaneously, while the human side would be drawn into hell… with her. The day was on a new moon, when Inuyasha was most vulnerable.

Just before the ofuda took effect, Kagome took a chance: and shot Kikyo in the heart. Kikyo was shocked, to say the least, and cursed her before crumbling into dust.

Inuyasha had stumbled up to her, and looked at her gently, before mumbling something Kagome was sure he didn't remember saying.

"Kagome… I love you…" and he fell into her arms.

Kagome relived this dream each night, sighing softly, and stirring Inuyasha.

Inuyasha perked his ears upon hearing his name.

'Wha…what the hell? Is that stupid wench… dreaming about… me?'

At this, he blushed immensely, and turned before going to sleep once more.

But not before leaning over her and kissing her forehead.

"Stupid wench… I better not catch you sighing anyone else's name, got it?" he whispered softly.

At this, Kagome smiled. Her dream was wonderful, and she wouldn't share this with anyone else.

Little did she know, our favorite hanyou was starting to understand her feelings, and had already planned his own revenge for today's little... fiasco.

And my, would he have fun.

-----------------------------------OwArI-------------------------------------

Another one. Just to tell you guys, on this story, most chapters will be shorter.

Well, for those of you who want an explanation as to why this is so late, here it is.

Over the past weeks, I've been trying to open up a police investigation against one of my best friend's dad for abuse. He's been treating her and her siblings with the amount of respect not appropriate for even a germ, and I've been quite busy.

Also, I've had record amounts of homework, my most so far being 10 1/2 hours for one night. And because I'm at boarding school, my lights out is at 10 PM (I know, my life is sad). So basically, I've had no sleep for weeks until now, so I decided to get this chapter out before I was severely flamed.

Thanks again,

Machiko-Chan


End file.
